


Выплеск

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Чего только не происходит в проулках
Relationships: Kamisaka Eikichi/Wakana Tomochika





	Выплеск

— Чего надо?

Камисака подпирал стену и нагло ухмылялся. Тени чернили половину лица. И всё вокруг. Вакана уже жалел, что припёрся сюда. С этого "короля Токио" станется кликнуть отморозков — поминай как звали.

— И тебе привет. Я один, трусишка.

Вакана вздрогнул, перестав пялиться в темноту.

— С тобой бы разобраться. Зачем назначил?

— Кое-что проверить, — Камисака сделал неопределенный жест, и Вакана напрягся. Но ни топота, ни лязга, ни других шумов. — Подойди сюда.

— На кой?

Камисака неприятно улыбнулся:

— Удовлетворить своё любопытство.

— Да пошёл ты, — Вакана сплюнул и потопал к выходу из этого проулка.

— И пойду, — Камисака нагнал его быстро, словно готовый к такому.

Они почти соприкасались руками, и больших усилий стоило сохранять дистанцию.

— Настолько меня ненавидишь?

Вакана медленно разжал стиснутые челюсти.

— Всецело. Это Кавато у нас всепрощающий, а я помню, что ты сделал с клубом.

— Разрушил? Распустил? — Камисака скалился. — Брось. Так, мелкое хулиганство. Как будто ты не развлекался за чужой счет. Что, неприятно вспоминать прошлое? Мне вот тоже.

Последнее прозвучало жёстко. Угроза. Горечь. Сам Вакана разговаривал так с теми, кто судил, нихрена не понимая.

До оживленной улицы оставался поворот.

— Валяй. Что ты там хотел.

Камисака остановился и подозвал пальцем. Ладно — выяснит и точка.

— Не хмурься так. А то целый горный хребет на лбу.

— Захлопнись.

Вакана подошёл вплотную. Камисака стоял расслабленно, а смотрел цепко. Изучал. Примеривался. Поцеловал.

Складывалось туго. Вакана тупо позволял совать себе в рот язык. Хреновость ситуации наползала медленно. Перебор для шутки. Даже для издёвки.

Вакана коротко вдарил поддых и лбом шарахнул по носу. Камисака отшатнулся, зажимая нос руками. Прогундосил:

— Ну ты и бревно.

Вакана схватил его за грудки и приложил о ближайшую стену. Он этого урода размажет. Зубы пересчитает, язык вырвет. Чтобы не смел молоть хуйню. Вакана вдавил ногой в живот — Камисака закашлялся — и почувствовал ощутимый бугор.

— Ах ты ж сука. Боль любишь?

Камисака дёргано усмехнулся. Сделал подсечку и налетел сверху. Удар о землю вышел гулким и тянущим затылок. Вакана потянулся пощупать шишак, но его руки перехватили и зафиксировали. Камисака сидел сверху злой и ужасно возбужденный. С разбитого носа на лицо Ваканы плюхнулась кровь. Тягучая, липкая. Когда шлёпнулось на губы, Вакана слизнул. Пряно.

Камисака сощурился и наклонился.

— А ты как будто нет. Мы в одной лодке, Вакана.

— Ошибаешься, пидорас, — Вакана харкнул в пухлую щёку.

Камисака отомстил знатно, вытеревшись о его футболку. Белую, блядь, футболку.

С размазанной по харе кровью Камисака напомнил джокера.

— Проблемы с толерантностью? Могу исправить.

Он заелозил, усевшись задницей на пах. Сука.

— Ну и на кой?

— Это нас уравняет.

Камисака не прерывался и темп выдерживал. Механически, тупо, а член, предатель, реагировал. Надо чаще дрочить и усерднее тренироваться. Настолько усерднее, чтобы падать и вырубаться. И вырубать всяких... Твою налево.

Вакана сдавленно охнул, дёрнулся. В запястье впились ногти. Руки тут же запоздало заломило. Больно, зараза. А этот ещё плотно обхватил средний палец.

— Просто будь паинькой.

Иначе хрустну — додумалось самостоятельно. Вакана забился, подстегиваемый паникой. Рыкнул. Пусть насилует, пусть снимает на видео, но за перелом, за угрозу бейсбольному будущему — не простит.

Камисака смотрел ошарашенно. Вырвав руку из плена, Вакана заехал тому по переносице и облегченно убедился, что всё в порядке. Не считая окольцовывающих синяков.

— Ублюдок, — Камисака хлюпал, запрокинув голову. Кровь в этот раз хлестала.

Вакана проследил, как заливает подбородок и пачкает одежду.

— Сам напросился.

— Тсс, вот надо ж было запасть на неадеквата. Подрочил бы и отпустил.

Вакана огрызнулся.

— Я тебе не шлюха.

Камисака сдавленно и булькающе рассмеялся.

— А я деньги и не предлагал.

— Ещё бы ты... Стоп, ты на меня запал?

Пиздец какой-то. В роль девчонки Вакана себя точно не укладывал; влюбленный Камисака вовсе из разряда кошмаров.

— Ещё и тупой. А, лучше б по Кавато-сенсею крыло.

За едкостью — такая горькая правда, что Вакана даже растерялся.

— Э, Кавато со своим прибабахом. А со средним пальцем у меня плохие воспоминания.

Последние слова он пробубнил, но Камисака услышал, сволочь.

— Какие же? В девчонку всунуть не смог?

— В девчо... Блядь.

Забыть про общемировой символ — это уметь надо.

— Ну лажанулся, да. Зато я спец по остановке крови.

Вакана подался вперед, не давая себе опомниться. Убрал руки Камисаки и обхватил губами нос. Язык плотно прилегал то к одной, то к другой ноздре. Вкус крови пленил воспоминаниями драк. Остро. До отчаяния.

Взгляд Камисаки жёг макушку. Шок. Жажда. Очень хотелось знать выражение его лица. А потом Камисака глухо застонал. Всё с ним, пидорасом, ясно.

Когда кровь затихла, Вакана отлип и поскорее отодвинулся. Вытерся о плечо. Камисака истуканом сидел пару минут.

— Охуенный спец.

Поднялся и расправил плечи пиздец спокойный. Мокрое пятно на его штанах удалось проигнорировать.

— Тебе подсобить?

Вакана улыбнулся шальной улыбкой.

— Да, подерись со мной.

— Нос — слабая зона.

— Пальцы. До первого падения.

— Замётано.

Первый удар Камисаки пришёлся ребром по шее. Вакана задохнулся и ринулся в ответку. В грудь, по печени, по колену — куда-нибудь. Камисака профессионально ставил блоки и уворачивался, но опыт улицы подстегивал выкладываться на полную и не сдаваться. Манёвром тыкнув в бок, Вакана радовался ак ребёнок.

Бой был недолгим. Больше не драка — выплеск энергии. Тело приятно ломило. Почти позабыто. Фингал под глазом Камисаки желтел знаком победы. Хотя Вакана вовсе походил на один большой синяк. Но "короля Токио" на лопатки положил. Как раз следующим хуком после коронного в глаз.

Крались подозрения, что Камисака поддался. Больно на расстроенного не походил. А, не важно после всего.

— Знаешь, Вакана, я не жалею.

— О чём?

— Что выбрал тебя, — Камисака криво улыбнулся и почапал к улице, на прощание вскинув руку. — Бывай, будущая звезда бейсбола.

— От величайшего каратиста слышу!

Вакана смотрел ему вслед спокойно. Драка — хорошая штука, всё сглаживает.

Только спадающий адреналин сжирал энергию и эффект анальгетика. Мышцы начинало сводить. Доползти бы до дома... Вакана ощущал каждую косточку, плетясь по дороге, и вскоре ощутил ещё кое-что. Застыл. Пообвыкся с мыслью. В трусах было мокро и липко.

Да пидорас напрашивается на реванш! И он его получит.

Ну, если Вакана доберётся туда, где можно подлататься. А то упадёт или сразу загребут за подозрительный вид. Мать покричит, конечно, но и аптечку достанет, и дитятко из любой дыры. Поскорей бы.

До улицы оставалось метров сто, когда напротив выхода из проулка заприметилось желанное такси. И усмехающийся Камисака.


End file.
